


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Post-Final Fantasy X-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my days are so much brighter with him. tiyu drabble





	Warmth

Warmth was impossible to come by on Besaidian nights. Only a fool would have tried to sleep outside; they would only end up iced to the ground by dawn, and only have a cold to remember it by.  
  
But yet I never felt cold during my nighttime escapes to my secret little cove, for he would always be by my side, brimming with this intimate brilliance I never thought could exist.  
  
Over the past few days, I’ve started to fall asleep underneath these stars with his radiance protecting me. Underneath the hanging moon our hands bonded together, chasing away the bloody nightmares I’ve grown used to.  
  
My mind paints a visage of a crystalline spring where timid lips lovingly touch mine, and an ancient tree records our memory in its amber eye. Just like how we danced at Macalania all that time ago, I would never forget how these strong arms held me to his bare, _emanating_ chest...  
  
...but the scene ripples.  
  
“Yuna…”  
  
A voice -- a soft, harmless tone, which whispers my name again and again. A slight push from an outside force makes my dream distort and fade away.  
  
But when I wipe the sleep from my eyes, my dream is still there, hovering above me.  
  
Those boyish tousles of his eclipsed the glorious light of the sunrise, burning them a molten gold at the frays. Droplets from the ocean roll over and bead on his bronzed skin, shining from all the countless rays in the sky -- and that _smile_ …  
  
I cup his neck with my hands, lifting myself so that our noses brush.  
  
“Good morning, Sunshine.”  
  
Everything was so _magical_ to say the least.  
  
What happens next shouldn’t surprise any of us: I get flustered and he is just bewildered by my strange words, but in the end he laughs with a merry tone, and he accepts his sportaneous new pet name by coaxing me into a full kiss.  
  
Once our home gets finished, I would never have to put up with a cold night ever again. My Sunshine -- my warmth -- would always be a part of me.


End file.
